Apenas Resoluções
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: 1 de janeiro acabara de se tornar o dia prediteto de Lilly Evans. Não. O fato de ser o mesmo dia do aniversário de James Potter não influenciava em nada nessa idéia. Sério. Tira esse sorrizinho bobo do rosto! 2º lugar no 4º Challenge James x Lily do Fórum


**título: **apenas resoluções **por:** nica-chan  
**shipper:** james/lilly  
**classificação:** PG-13/K  
**gênero:** romance/comédia

**n.a.:** a música que toca na parte em que os dois dançam é You Don't Know Me, do magnifico Ray Charles. criticas? elogios? são bem vindos, obrigado. é só mandar uma review, certo?**

* * *

**

**Apenas Resoluções**

**

* * *

**

Observou aquela tranqüilidade suspeita. Aquela respiração pausada. Havia algo errado. Ao sentir seu olhar não correspondido teve certeza. Havia algo errado. Virou-se em busca dos outros que normalmente o acompanhavam. Encontrou-os perto da mesma arvore. Questionou-se se deveria perguntar algo a eles. Mordeu os lábios para conter a curiosidade. A maldita curiosidade que às vezes a invadia. Lembrou-se vagamente de sua resolução de ano novo. Controlar a ansiedade e sua imperativa curiosidade. Seguido de perto por aprender a cozinhar.

Sentiu a vontade de levantar. Nunca foi uma garota impulsiva. Então por quê sentia necessidade de descobrir o motivo daquela tranqüilidade?

Fechou os olhos em uma tentativa de ignorar a confusão mental. Seus lábios estavam formigando. Tinha que aprender a controlar o hábito de mordê-los. Uma certa voz tirou-lhe os pensamentos da cabeça.

- O que houve, Lilly? – abriu os olhos espantada. Alice estava a fitando com aqueles olhos amêndoa.

- Como disse? – perguntou afastando-se da curiosa amiga.

- Seus lábios. – falou simplesmente enquanto sentava-se na grama verde.

- O que tem eles? – e em um impulso levou as mãos até a boca.

- Estão vermelhos. Você os mordeu. E quando faz isso, é por que algo aconteceu. – às vezes desejava que a amiga não fosse tão observadora. – Agora que você já sabe, me fale, o que aconteceu?

Manteve-se parada por um longo segundo. Era muita informação. Nunca soube que era do conhecimento da amiga seu hábito horrível. Alice realmente era muito observadora. O que em certas ocasiões era irritante. Certo. Idéia inicial. Mentir.

- Não houve nada, Alice. Eu só estava pensando nas resoluções de ano novo. – o que não era totalmente falso.

- Nesse ano você não me disse quais são seus desejos. Vamos, me conte agora! – observou a amiga animada sentar-se ao seu lado.

Droga. Iria ser bem mais fácil se Alice não fosse tão ingênua. Combinação um tanto estranha. Observadora e ingênua. Definitivamente não era algo comum.

- Bem, eu queria aprender a cozinhar. – falou em um murmúrio constrangido.

- Não me diga que Lilly Evans, excelente estudante e monitora chefe, não sabe cozinhar! – e assim, pôde ouvir a risada suave da amiga.

Qual era o problema em não saber cozinhar? Os chefs de cozinha que realmente eram dotados de magia. Nunca entendeu como uma massa homogênea se transformava em uma torta de morango. Não. Não era entender o foco principal de sua confusão. E sim fazer. Isso. Fazer uma massa homogênea transformar-se em torta de morango. Sua preferida.

- Ok! Eu admito! Eu não sei cozinhar! – anunciando isso em voz alta, levantou-se em uma tentativa de se tornar mais imponente. Péssima idéia. – Lilly Evans, excelente estudante e monitora chefe, não sabe assar um biscoito!

Admitia em seu íntimo, naquele momento, que se levantar definitivamente fora uma idéia estúpida. Remus John Lupin, a estava fitando com súbito interesse. Oh, Deus. Deveria ter continuado sentada.

Seguido de perto por Sirius Black, o rapaz se aproximou.

- Bom dia, Lilly – saudou animado.

- Bom dia, Remus. – respondeu na mesma intimidade.

Droga. Droga. Sabia exatamente o que ele iria falar. Estava com aquele brilho no olhar. Provavelmente havia reparado que estivera observando James há alguns minutos. Certo. Teria que ficar calma. Afinal, qual era o problema de tentar analisar a tranqüilidade suspeita de Potter? Ora, a segurança de Hogwarts que estava em questão.

- Não pude deixar de ouvir sua revelação. – ouviu o tom suave e concentrado do amigo a sua frente. Sentiu as bochechas corar. Ótimo. Nunca iria se casar. Qual era o problema? – O que realmente é uma pena.

Mordeu os lábios novamente. A velha e leal curiosidade entrara em ação.

- Uma pena? – perguntou confusa.

- Sim. – e com isso sorriu. – Hoje é aniversário de James. Contava com sua ajuda para preparar o bolo de sua festa.

Oh, Deus. Então era isso. Estava calmo e tranqüilo, pois era seu aniversário. Milagres realmente acontecem. 1° de janeiro acabara de se tornar uma data maravilhosa. A única data do ano em que não teria que se preocupar com os planos diabólicos de James Potter. Amém.

- Sinto muito, Remus. – começou após um longo minuto de reflexão. – Eu realmente não sei preparar nada que tenha finalidade de alimentar seres vivos. – e fechou seu discurso com um longo suspiro.

- Talvez Alice saiba, certo? – e virou-se para sua amiga, iniciando um diálogo de como os bolos e tortas da garota eram fabulosas.

A conversa tomou um rumo diferente. Receitas começavam a ser trocadas. Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo. Até Lupin sabia cozinhar. Bufou alto e sentou-se novamente.

Um aroma amargo tirou-a de seus pensamentos. Virou-se em direção da fonte do problema. Lá estava Sirius Black. Fumando. Novamente.

- Black, apague esse maldito rolinho de tabaco agora, sim. – falou como uma ordem. Era monitora chefe. Como adorava aquele cargo.

- Evans, olhe ao seu redor. – Certo. Havia acabado de olhar. – Esta vendo algum aluno nesse maldito jardim?

Não. Talvez por que a maioria dos alunos estava em suas casas, ou viajando. Aproveitando o ano novo se embebedando, ou fumando. Pensando assim, manejou um suave não que fez uma mecha teimosa sair do lugar. Como detestava seu cabelo.

- Então me deixe fumar. – fechou a frase com gosto. Tragando longamente aquele maldito cigarro.

Por um singelo momento, pensou em começar um longo sermão sobre doenças e saúde. Mas após observar o rapaz a sua frente mudou de idéia. Longos cabelos negros. Olhos azuis e arrogantes. Um jeans rasgado. E uma camiseta escura, com uma frase ofensiva que fez questão de não gravar na memória. Realmente não parecia ser do tipo que se importa com doenças e saúde.

Após um longo tempo ouvindo Alice e Remus conversar, observou uma figura aproximar-se. James Potter. Seu cabelo estava estranho. Talvez grande demais. O que era ótimo. Se seu cabelo estava longo, não teria como bagunçá-lo. Certo. Estava errada. Ele acabara de passar as mãos pelas mechas, deixando-as desarrumadas. Deus, como detestava aquilo.

- Bom dia, Lilly – ouviu aquela voz animada, acompanhada de um sorriso perfeitamente branco. Será que ele usava feitiços de clareamento?

- Bom dia, Potter – ou resmungou algo parecido. Era aniversário do rapaz. Teria que ser dócil.

Observou aquele corpo aproximar-se perigosamente do seu. No que ele estava pensando? Iria atacá-la? Sim. Iria a atacar em pleno jardim. Oh, Deus. Não. Viu James mudar de direção e apenas sentar-se ao seu lado. Sim. James Potter também se cansa. E também se senta. E não costuma atacar jovens estudantes em pleno jardim.

- Então, sobre o que estavam conversando? – ouviu seu tom sempre alegre.

- Sobre o seu... – mas o corpo de Alice tirou-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Logo, estava fitando a grama verde a sua frente. Céus. Como ela pesava.

- Sobre nada, James – teve a impressão de ouvir os amigos responderem em uníssono. Só a impressão. E se o corpo de sua amiga não saísse de cima do seu em exatos 5 segundos, iria morrer sem saber cozinhar.

Ora, não tinha culpa se ninguém havia lhe informado que a festa iria ser surpresa. Realmente não tinha culpa.

* * *

- Vamos, Lilly, não é tão difícil. – ouviu Alice murmurar enquanto quebrava um ovo. – Vê?

Sim. Havia observado cada passo da amiga naquela cozinha repleta de elfos. E não entendi porque a enorme quantidade de açúcar.

- Tente você agora. – e sentiu sua mão sendo puxada e encorajada a quebrar algo oval e branco. Bem, um ovo.

Desajeitadamente, uniu ambas as mãos sobre as extremidades do ovo. Calculando com precisão a força necessária, trincou sua casca ao batê-la suavemente na pia. Pronto. Agora era só abrir. Aproximando-se do recipiente, deixou a clara e a gema caírem sobre a vasilha.

Ouviu as palmas da amiga ao seu lado. Sentia um estranho orgulho de si mesma. Sabia exatamente como quebrar um ovo.

- Eu consegui! – falou vitoriosa.

- Parabéns, Lilly. Agora quebre mais 6 destes, sim. – e lhe empurrou uma enorme quantidade de ovos.

Deus. Seria uma tarde longa e tediosa. Por que tinha que ter falado que não saiba cozinhar? Era exatamente por isso que existia restaurantes, delliveres, comida congelada. Não. A culpa não era sua. E sim de James Potter, que resolveu fazer aniversário justo no primeiro dia do ano, quando as resoluções e promessas ainda latejam na memória.

A árdua tarefa de quebrar os ovos e despejar seu conteúdo em uma vasilha pareceu demorar uma eternidade. Aquele cheiro já estava embrulhando seu estômago. E quando o enjôo ameaçou tomar conta de seu corpo, Alice anunciou que a quantidade de claras e gemas já era o suficiente.

Conseguira. Havia passado 2 horas na cozinha e o resultado agora estava sendo enfeitado por feitiço. Quatro deliciosas tortas de morango. Feitas por ela e por Alice. Se chegasse a se casar, de fome não iria morrer. Perguntou-se se um ser humano é capaz de sobreviver em uma dieta à base de ovos e tortas de merengue de morango.

- Lilly, - a voz da amiga tirou-lhe de seus pensamentos. – Você tem visita. – e apontou para a porta de entrada da cozinha, onde elfos insistiam ao novo visitante um pedaço de enorme de cokkie recém assado.

- Droga - resmungou tirando o avental desbotado.

Havia se esquecido totalmente que Michael a estava esperando no salão principal. Trocou um olhar com a amiga, e recebeu um sorriso amarelo. Alice não gostava de Michael. Sabia exatamente com quem a amiga gostaria de vê-la. Balançando a cabeça em uma tentativa de afastar o pensamento insistente, caminhou até o rapaz.

- Bom dia, Lilly – escutou aquela voz grave falar.

- Bom dia, Michael – falou em tom baixo, - Me desculpe pelo atraso. Sabe, é que hoje é aniversário de Potter e vamos dar uma festa surpresa pra ele. Como eu não sei cozinhar a Alice achou uma boa idéia me ensinar a preparar uma torta de merengue... – e parou no meio da frase. Céus. Ela realmente conseguia ser irritante quando queria.

- Oh, não tem problema, Lilly. Bem, vamos indo, sim?

E seguiu aquele corpo alto de perto. Passou a língua sobre os lábios várias vezes. Inconscientemente, levou a mão direita à boca, começando a roer as unhas enormes. Outra resolução de ano novo. Parar de roer as unhas quando estava nervosa. E ansiosa. E entediada.

Continuou caminhando e quando não tinha mais unhas, esbarrou com o corpo de Michael, que parara de andar. Sentiu o dedo que estava sobre seus lábios bater com força em seu céu da boca. Tossiu nervosamente. Iria morrer. Não pela ânsia, mas pela força com que o rapaz batia em suas costas no momento.

- Me desculpe, Lilly – e prosseguiu com as batidas dolorosas.

- Tudo bem – ou pelo menos tentou dizer.

Deveria estar mais vermelha que seu maldito cabelo. Quando não sentiu mais as mãos de Michael sobre suas costas, voltou a sua postura normal. Ajeitou os cabelos tentando recobrar a falsa calma habitual. Inspirou fundo e sorriu para o rapaz.

- Então, aonde vamos? – perguntou ainda com voz fraca.

- Eu estava pensando em ir à Hogsmead – informou com insegurança.

Suspirou com a previsão de longa tarde tediosa. Disfarçando o desanimo, continuou a sorrir, sentindo suas bochechas repuxando suavemente. Desviou o olha daquele rosto bonito, e sai pelo portão principal, acompanhada de perto pelo rapaz.

Preocupada em continuar com sua farsa, não sentiu um par de olhos esverdeados analisando cada movimento seu. Um triste sorriso formou-se nos lábios de James Potter.

* * *

Justo em seu aniversário recebera a melhor noticia. Lilly Evans estava saindo com Michael Andrews. O que aquele maldito havia feito para conseguir sair com ela? Uma poção, claro. Sentiu o sangue ferver nas veias. Ciúmes e inveja. Ciúmes de observar os dois saindo juntos do castelo. E inveja por não ter tido a idéia da poção antes. James Potter. Melhor aluno em poção, melhor maroto em planos, porém não havia pensado na simples possibilidade de enfeitiçar Evans. Algo semelhante a bom senso alertou em seu intimo que o certo seria conquista-la sem magia. Certo. Não seria justo fazer isso com Lilly. Quem sabe durante uma noite qualquer, seguido logo de um feitiço de memória. Seria definitivamente o melhor presente de aniversário. Sentiu um sorriso malicioso formar-se em seus lábios. O melhor presente.

Uma mão em seu ombro libertou-o das prazerosas idéias envolvendo Lilly Evans e chocolate. Virou-se pronto para dar uma resposta grosseira para o maldito que o fizera voltar para realidade. Porém, ao perceber que era Remus que se apoiava em seus ombros, suavizou a expressão agressiva. O amigo estava ofegante, mostrando que havia percorrido Hogwarts inteira o procurando.

- James... – ouviu entre um inspiro e outro. – James...

- Calma, Moony... – falou segurando o amigo pelos ombros caídos.

- James... – ouviu em voz fraca.

- Fale – perguntou receoso. Estava começando a ficar preocupado, e quando isso acontecia, sua mão ganhava vida própria e passeava livremente por seus cabelos. Resolução de ano novo. Parar de despenteá-los quando estava nervoso. E ansioso. E entediado. E na frente de Evans. – Vamos, Moony, o que houve?

- Sirius. – e recobrou sua postura normal. – Ele não me deixa entrar no dormitório.

Certo. Remus acabara de tira-lo da melhor fantasia que tivera desde seu 4°ano para falar que Sirius estava tendo uma de suas crises. Oh, Merlin. O que estaria escondendo agora?

Balançou a cabeça em uma demonstração de cansaço. Após uma última olhada para o jardim, adentrou o castelo, sentindo seu amigo segui-lo de perto. Fechou os olhos e prosseguiu. Conhecia cada segredo daquele enorme castelo. Virou a direita ainda com os olhos fechados. Ouviu o amigo murmurar algo parecido com 'aquele imaturo'. Não pôde deixar de sorrir.

Sentiu a luz do sol bater em suas lentes. Abriu os olhos lentamente e encontrou o quadro que levava ao salão comunal de sua casa.

- Oh, James. – ouviu a voz abafada da mulher. – Eu realmente adorei seus cabelos deste modo. Tão displicente. Sensual de certa forma.

- Dragão do Inverno. – falou ignorando a flertada direta. Ouviu um resmungo alto de reprovação e a viu a passagem se abrir em seguida.

Colocou ambas as mãos do bolso e entrou no salão. Observou o cômodo completamente deserto. Estranhou o silencio, não estava acostumado. Subiu lentamente as escadas, seguido por Remus.

Parou de frente a porta e bateu na madeira educadamente. Um. Duas. Três vezes. Esperou por alguma resposta, e com toda paciência do mundo, apoiou-se na parede. Observou o amigo quecontinuava com os braços cruzados, com uma expressão dividida entre preocupação e impaciência.

- Sirius. – falou um pouco alto, com um estranho cansaço.

- Vão embora. – pôde escutar sua voz abafada. Não conseguiu controlar o riso, mas após receber um olhar reprovador de Remus, suspirou impaciente.

- Abra a porta, sim. – e apoiou a testa na madeira velha.

Ouviu passos dentro do dormitório. Muitos passos. Definitivamente estava escondendo algo. Esperou mais dois minutos, com os olhos fechados. A porta se abriu subitamente, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair no tapete felpudo. Por um momento, continuou com o rosto encarando os fios artesanais, até que sentiu as mãos dos amigos o ajudarem a levantar.

Sentia um estranho formigamento no nariz. Logo, começou a espirrar. Como detestava ser alérgico.

- Prongs, desculpe! – ouviu a voz de Sirius falar enquanto sentia suas costas serem mutiladas por sua mão nada delicada. – Eu não sabia que você estava na porta.

- Sem problemas, Padfoot. – respondeu em tom baixo.

- Não tente mudar de assunto, Sirius – escutou a voz de Remus e o observou andando pelo dormitório como se procurasse algo. – O que você esta escondendo? Espero que não seja nada ilegal como daquela última vez! – falou ameaçador.

Sentiu seu amigo fraquejar do seu lado. Remus era o único que conseguia isso. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Voltou a espirrar. O que estranhou. Não era alérgico a pó. Só à...

E começou a rir. Sabia exatamente o que o amigo estava escondendo. Merlin. Ele realmente não se cansava de tentar. Viu o amigo lançar-lhe um olhar desafiante.

Caminhou até a cama de Sirius. Encarou-o com um sorriso divertido nos lábios, e com o mesmo no rosto bonito, abriu seu baú. O que se arrependeu em seguida, pois seus olhos lacrimejaram com a ardência devido à alergia. Pegou o filhote gentilmente e mantendo distância do animalzinho, olhou para o amigo.

- O que? – perguntou fingindo desentendimento.

- Padfoot – um espirro – Quantas vezes eu tenho que falar – seguido de outro. – que sou alérgico – e lá ia mais um. – a gatos?

- Ah, Prongs. – observou o amigo caminhar rapidamente em sua direção, e pegar o filhote nos braços. – Eu o encontrei vagando perdido em Hogmeads. Não tinha como não ajuda-lo. Olha esses olhinhos. – e viu o amigo beijar o minúsculo animal.

Coçou o nariz desesperadamente. Situação irônica aquela. Pensar em seu amigo, tão arrogante e frio, ajudando gatinhos perdidos. Espirrou mais uma vez antes de tornar a falar.

- Certo. Fique com ele. – limpou as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto. – Mas eu realmente preciso daquela poção antialérgica.

Não entendeu a risada de Sirius. Encarou-o desconfiado. E logo, escutou.

- Peça ao Snivellus. – e sorriu maliciosamente. – Aposto que ele faria com grande prazer.

Será que se matasse Sirius Black em pleno feriado alguém iria notar?

Pensando em todas as meninas que idolatravam o amigo, teve sua resposta. Droga.

* * *

Deus. Como estava entediada. Começava a sentir dó de Michael. Ele realmente estava tentando. Mas claramente não estava dando certo. Esboçou um sorriso amarelo quando sentiu o olhar do rapaz a sua frente. Definitivamente, observar os diferentes tipos de cachecóis coloridos na vitrina não era o programa mais empolgante. Pôs-se a observar Michael discretamente. Ombros largos. Cabelos disciplinados, diferentes dos de Potter. Olhos profundamente azuis, diferentes dos de Potter. Por um momento, perguntou-se por que estava comparando os dois rapazes. Levou uma das mãos ao rosto e novamente sentiu o olhar daquele corvinal.

- Desculpe – escutou em um murmúrio.

- Como disse? – perguntou confusa.

- Eu sei que esse não é o melhor dos encontros.

- Ah, não, não, Michael. – Idéia inicial. Mentir. – Estou me divertindo muito! – sorriu fingindo animação. – Olha este cachecol que lindo!

Não ficou surpresa ao notar que Michael era ingênuo assim como Alice. O simples comentário fez um sorriso maravilhoso aparecer nos lábios do rapaz. Oh, Deus. Deveria ser uma ótima atriz, pois Michael até comprou o cachecol que usara de alvo. Enquanto ele fora pagar a peça, caminhou pela loja. Lembrou-se que era aniversário de Potter assim que viu um par de luvas douradas de quadribol. Poderia ser útil, afinal ele era apanhador. Pegou rapidamente o presente, como se tivesse medo de ser vista o comprando. Para Potter. Céus. Qual era o problema?

Caminhou até o balcão e percebeu o olhar curioso de Michael sobre as luvas.

- Presente para Potter – murmurou constrangida.

- Ah, havia esquecido que era aniversário dele. – respondeu no mesmo tom. Não voltaram a se encarar.

Saíram da loja. Estava claro que Michael havia desanimado com a simples compra. Pensou rapidamente no que fazer.

- Michael, você quer ir a festa? – perguntou ao rapaz. Observou ele se virar e com seu melhor sorriso responder.

- Sim, Lilly. Adoraria ir com você.

Certo. Acabara de perceber. Havia feito a maior besteira de sua monótona vida. Continuaram a caminhar até uma carruagem que os levou de volta ao castelo. Já passava das seis e a festa iria iniciar às oito horas. Certo. Tomaria um banho. Usaria aquele vestido azul marinho que tanto gostava. O que faria nos cabelos? Uma trança, talvez.

Um coice bruto a tirou dos pensamentos vaidosos. Desceu da carruagem rapidamente e caminhou em passos largos pelo jardim. Sentiu o olhar de Michael em suas costas. Adentrou o castelo e virou-se para o rapaz.

- Certo. Nos vemos lá. Até – e sem ao menos esperar sua resposta, correu em direção ao dormitório.

Tinha consciência que convidar Michael para a festa não foi uma idéia inteligente. Havia demonstrado interesse, o que realmente não tinha. Gostava de Andrews como amigo. Apenas isso. Lilly Evans, sua maldita.

- Dragão do Inverno - gritou quando avistou o quadro. Não queria perder tempo algum. Precisava de um banho.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas que davam acesso ao seu quarto. Não encontrou Alice por lá. Agradeceu internamente pela ausência da amiga. Tirou o pesado casaco, seguido pela camisa puramente branca. Não entendia porque se sentia tão mau. Talvez porque havia acabado de iludir um certo rapaz. Quando finalmente aparecia um pretendente, ela começava com as famosas comparações. Era sempre assim. Comparava-os com James Potter. Como detestava sua mente já treinada para rejeitar qualquer rapaz que não era Potter. Só reparou no absurdos pensamentos quando a água do chuveiro que atingiu. Oh, Deus. Não podia ser. Estaria apaixonada pelo maldito Potter?

Uma voz em seu íntimo lembrou-lhe que havia aprendido a fazer tortas de merengue apenas para a festa surpresa do apanhador. Arregalou os olhos e mirou o azulejo.

- Não pode ser - murmurou a si mesma. - Me recuso a fazer parte de um clichê tão grande.- o famoso mito de amor e ódio.- Lilly Evans, por quê está falando sozinha? - e apoiou a cabeça na parede gelada.

Se tivesse unhas, estaria devorando-as agora. Deixou a água cair por seus ombros por um longo tempo, até que ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, e observou Alice entrar.

- Vamos, Lilly - ouviu sua voz perdida no vapor - Temos pouco tempo.

Desligou o chuveiro e aceitou a toalha oferecida pela amiga. Não podia lhe contar o que acabara de descobrir. Sabia exatamente qual seria sua reação. Pulos de alegria, seguido pelo sermão sobre amor, teimosia e como as aparências enganam. Não. Definitivamente era melhor guardar aquele sentimento para si. Secou os cabelos distraidamente. E deveria estar mesmo muito desligada, pois somente o comentário debochado da amiga a fez acordar.

- Nossa, o encontro com Andrews realmente foi bom, hein. - e riu da própria frase. Ou quem sabe da expressão que observou a amiga fazer ao ouvir o comentário.

- Alice, vamos falar sobre outra coisa, sim. - e saiu do banheiro vestindo o roupão.

- Ora, vamos, Lilly, eu quero saber! - Deus. Como ela era insistente. - Como foi? Ele tentou algo?

Procurou pelo baú um vestido que lhe agradece. Estranho. Nenhum parecia bonito suficiente agora. Aquele maldito Potter. Resistiu durante 6 anos, por quê justo agora?

- Ah, por favor, Lilly! - observou a amiga deitar-se em sua cama e a fitar com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar - Vamos, Dona Evans. - suspirou dando-se por vencida. Sentou-se ao lado da amiga e começou.

- Promete que não irá se gabar?

- Não, mas continue.

- Nunca tive um encontro tão tediante.- e ouviu o riso da amiga.- Ele tentou. Michael realmente tentou. Acho que o problema deve ter sido eu. - e suspirou novamente.

- Ah, Lilly, não se cobre tanto.- sentiu as mãos da amiga lhe massagearem as costas suavemente.- Ninguém pode culpar Andrews por não ser Potter.- ao ouvir o último nome, levantou-se como se tivesse ganho uma descarga elétrica por todo o corpo.

- Como disse? - perguntou sem ar.

- Vamos jogar limpo. Você admite que tem uma queda por Potter, e admito que tenho uma queda por.. Longbottom. - completou a frase com um tom de voz mais baixo. Quase um sussurro.

- Oh, Deus. Frank Longbottom? - perguntou descrente. Ao ver sua amiga assentir levemente, ambas começaram a rir.- Você nunca me contou sobre ele.

- Estamos juntos há 2 meses - disse levantando-se.- Mas esse assunto não é sobre mim. E sim, sobre você. Vamos, admita, Lilly. Você gosta de Potter, não é? - pensou em mentir. Mas ao olhar para Alice e ver seu rosto abrir um sorriso encorajador, não achou justo fazer tal coisa com a amiga.

- Sim... - e suspirou cansada. Sentiu os braços da amiga a envolverem em um abraço animado, e já estava preparando-se mentalmente para o longo sermão, mas este nunca veio. Alice apenas sorriu de forma que todo o seu rosto se iluminou.

- Vamos, temos poucou tempo. Arrume-se.- e observou-a caminhar até o espelho para pentiar as castanhas madeixas.

Voltou-se para o próprio baú se sentindo mais animada. Era bom tirar aquele peso de si mesma. Pelo menos teria o apoio de Alice caso começasse a namorar com Potter. Deus. Já estava pensando em namorar. Não. Não. Tinha que se concentrar. O importante era não fantasiar sobre nada.

Perguntava-se que tipo de pai Potter seria. Teriam um ou dois filhos? Sempre sonhou em ter um menino. Lilly Evans Potter. Soava bem. E lá vai sua imaginação novamente. Não acreditava em como podia sonhar tão alto em tão pouco tempo.

- Lilly, você realmente esta linda! – ouviu a voz da amiga, e checou sua imagem no espelho.

Com tantos pensamentos até esqueceu que já havia escolhido o vestido. Escolhera um branco. Adorava a cor. Caminhou até o espelho e dividiu o cabelo em três grossas mexas. Trançou-as rapidamente.

- Obrigada, Alice. - respondeu após longos minutos fitando seu proprio reflexo. Um estranho cansaço percorreu seu corpo. - Vamos? - e pegou a mão da amiga. Juntas, desceram as escadas lentamente.

O salão inteiro estava em plena escuridão. As janelas encontravam-se abertas e somente a luz das estrelas iluminavam o cômodo. Várias faixas de seda despencavam do teto, dando ao lugar um toque exotico e sensual. Alice realmente tinha bom gosto e acertara em cheio na decoração. Estava tão entretida fitando cada detalhe do salão que mau percebeu um corpo gorducho à sua frente.

-Oh, desculpe. – falou enquanto passava a mão delicadamente em seu vestido preocupada em não amassa-lo.

-Peter! – escutou a voz de Remus chamando a figura que acabara de esbarrar.

* * *

Caminhou até o amigo. Não entendia o que James via naquela ruiva magricela e nada educada. Esbarrar nas pessoas como se elas não existissem.

- Sim, Moony. – perguntou olhando para o amigo.

- Espere James chegar, até lá, não deixe mais ninguém entrar, entendido? – ouviu o pedido do amigo contrariado. Estava com fome. Não queria esperar o apanhador chegar para comer. Maldição.

- Certo – concordou desgostoso.

Caminhou lentamente até deixar o salão. Cruzou os braços entediado e pôs-se a olhar para o corredor. Bufou mais de uma vez. Detestava esperar. Tinha consciência que não era nada paciente. Retirou uma enorme barra de chocolate do bolso e o comendo, prosseguiu com a espera.

Longos minutos se passaram, até que observou uma figura no final do corredor. Endireitou-se e continuou a fitar o corpo cada vez mais perto do seu. Reconhecendo os cabelos oleosos, inspirou fundo.

- Deixe-me passar. – ouviu a voz arrastada de Serverus.

- Você não foi convidado – falou receoso.

- Eu sei que não, verme. – falou com tanta convicção aquela frase, que pôde observar seu lábio inferior tremer de ódio. – Mas você não ira me impedir de entrar.

Engoliu com força. Reunindo toda força de seu ser, continuando bloqueando o quadro.

- Você não irá entrar aqui, Snape... – e fechou a frase com uma certa duvida. Seria melhor correr agora, ou esconder-se perto da estatua de elfo?

Viu aqueles lábios tremerem cada vez mais. Iria morrer. Certamente iria morrer. E com fome.

- Isso não terminou aqui, escutou? – respondeu o surpreendendo. – Eu sei aonde encontra-lo, maldito. Sei do seu segredinho.

E partiu. Sentiu suas pernas tremerem. Seu coração batia disparado. Não. Ele não poderia o entregar, pois estaria entregando-se junto. Com esse pensamento, tentou se acalmar. A preocupação era tanta que esqueceu da fome insistente e nem reparou quando James tocou-lhe os ombros.

- Wormtail, esta tudo bem? – ouviu aquela voz calorosa perguntar.

- Sim... sim, James... – murmurou em um tom inaudível.

E juntos, adentraram o salão.

* * *

- Surpresa! – ouviu todos gritarem em uníssono.

Merlin. Eram tantos braços o envolvendo que se sentiu perdido. Haviam feito uma festa somente para ele?

Sorriu emocionado. Sentiu uma estranha ardência na garganta. Merlin. Só podia agradecer pelos amigos maravilhosos que possuía. Abraçou a todos, e agradeceu a presença de cada um.

Caminhou por entre os presentes quando a viu. Parou apenas para observa-la. Linda. Estava linda. Os cabelos vermelho fogo presos em uma longa e grossa trança. E estava em sua festa. Importava-se com ele de alguma forma. Engoliu com força e aproximou-se lentamente da bela garota. Piscou por detrás das lentes quando sentiu seu olhar sendo retribuído por ela. Lilly Evans.

- Boa noite, Lilly - falou sorrindo.

- Boa noite, Potter - e observou ela desviar os olhos quando uma mão tocou-lhe os ombros delicados. Michael Andrews. O que ele estava fazendo em sua festa?

- Parabéns, Potter - ouviu sua voz lhe saudando e não pode deixar de olha-lo furioso quando viu um sorriso vitorioso formar-se em seus lábios.

- Obrigado, Andrews. - falou a contragosto. Porém, quando já havia pensando em algo suficientemente grosso para agredi-lo sem constranger Lilly, sentiu duas mãos pousarem em seus ombros. Virou-se e se deparou com os mais famosos olhos azuis de Hogwarts. Os olhos de Sirius.

- Diga-me, Andrews - ouviu sua voz e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Estava claro que Padfoot havia pensado em algo humilhante e inteligente para dizer. - Não me lembro de tê-lo convidado. Com quem soube que haveria uma festa aqui hoje?

- Lilly me disse - falou levantando o queixo em desafio.

Sentiu uma pontada estranha no peito. Até mesmo em sua festa ela tinha a coragem de convidar o maldito corvinal? Sentiu vontade de gritar que a festa estava acabada, mas não achou justo com os amigos que trabalham em segredo durante dias apenas para dar-lhe esse presente. Ao inves disso, apenas lançou a Lilly um olhar decpecionado e virou-se, partindo para o outro extremo do salão ricamente decorado.

Passou a observar o movimento no salão. Não tinha consciencia que havia tantas pessoas permaneceram em Hogwarts nessa epoca. Continuou a sorver a bebida que Sirius havia conseguido ilegamente, e escondido de Remus. Viu este ultimo passando um sermão em Sirius exatamente por causa disso. Mas apenas com um sorriso do moreno, viu a discução cessar. Sorriu também. Estava alegre por pelo menos um casal estar feliz em sua festa. Perguntou-se se valia a pena continuar sofrendo por Lilly.

- Potter... - ouviu sua voz soar baixa ao seu lado. Ao fitar aqueles olhos divinamente verdes obteve a resposta. Sim. Definitivamente valia a pena.

- Oi, Lily - respondeu escondendo a bebida dos olhos da monitora.

- Me desculpe, ok? - falou desviando o olhar estranhamente corada. O que? Evans com vergonha? - Me desculpe por ter convidado Michael para sua festa. Eu deveria ter pensando mais em sua vontade, afinal é a sua festa e eu sei que você não gosta nada dele.

Escutou as primeiras notas de uma música conhecida. Fitou a garota a sua frente, e com um sorriso pensou em algo.

- Irei lhe desculpar apenas se você dançar comigo, Lilly - e não esperando uma resposta, pegou-lhe a mão e dirigiu-se ao centro do salão.

_''You give your hand to me_

_And then you say hello_

_And i can hardly speak ,my heart is beating so _

_And anyone can tell, you think you know me well _

_But you don't know me ''_

Guiou aquele corpo delicado lentamente. Sentia-o rigido e preucupado. Riu suavemente e murmurou:

- Lilly, não irei conseguir guiar você com seu corpo tão longe. - e envolvendo sua cintura com uma das mãos, puxou-a mais pra si lentamente.

Ouviu ela suspirar e seu coração bater tão rapido quanto o seu. Aspirou o perfume inebriante que vinha daquele corpo, e baixando a cabeça, mergulhou lentamente naquele pescoço fragil. Sentiu a surpresa da bela garota, mas percebeu que ela não impediu tal atrevimento.

_'' No you don't know the one _

_Who dreams of you at night _

_Who longs to kiss your lips, longs to hold you tight _

_Oh i am just a friend, that's all i've ever been _

_Cause you don't know me ''_

- Cause you don't know me - sussurou em seu ouvido acompanho a música, e sentiu aquele corpo frágil estremecer em seus braços. Sentiu uma vontade devora-lo por dentro. Tomar conta de cada fibra de seu ser. Uma vontade de beijar Lilly Evans.

Buscando dentro de si todo o bom senso, prosseguiu a guiando lentamente por todo o salão. Não sentia a presença das outras pessoas. Somente daquele corpo junto ao seu. Tão junto que sabia que ela sentia seu coração naquele exato momento. Otimo. Talvez ela acreditasse de uma vez por todas que ele a amava.

_''I never knew the art of makin' love _

_Though my heart aches with love for you_

_Afraid and shy, i let my chance go by _

_The chance that you might love me too _''

Sentiu-a buscando abrigo em seus braços. Deitando a cabeça confortavelmente em seu peito. Ouviu seu suspiro, e fechou os olhos. Nunca a teve tão perto. Poderia permanecer assim por toda a eternidade.

Obriu os olhos lentamente e observou Remus diminuir as luzes do salão ainda mais. Viu que somente eles encontravam-se dançando e voltou a fechar os olhos com um sorriso. Era o momento perfeito. A chance que tinha para declarar-se a Lilly.

'' _You give your hand to me and then you say goodbye _

_I watch you walk away beside the lucky guy_

_Oh you will never know, the one who loves you so,_

_Cause you don't know me ''_

- Lilly - murmurou em seu ouvido. Merlin. Como aquele perfume era maravilhoso.

- Hm... - escutou em um sussurro fragil. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e ainda continuava apoiada em seu corpo.

- Sabe, eu soube que você fez as tortas de morango - e sentiu aquele corpo sacudir-se em um riso suave.

- Alice me ajudou. - foi a resposta em tom baixo. Pousou uma das mão em seu delicado queixo e o levantou. Fitava aquela imensidão verde a sua frente. Sentiu-se perdido.

- Lilly, eu... - mas escutou um barulho de vidro se quebrando.

Olhou a sua volta e viu Michael com uma mão ensaguentada. Sentiu Lilly livrar-se de seus braços e virar-se também. Um expressão indecifravel formou-se naquele belo rosto. O que passou em seguida foi muito rapido para seu corpo ainda anestesiado. Observou Lilly caminhar até o rapaz e murmurar algo que o fez sorrir, viu ele pegar-lhe pelo ombro e os dois deixarem o salão.

Sentiu uma fúria percorrer seu corpo. Deixou o salão também.

* * *

- O que você queria me contar, Lilly? - ouviu aquele voz perguntar. Cuidava do ferimento de sua mão direita enquanto isso.

- Você não deveria ter segurado o calice com tanta força. - murmurou ignorando a pergunta.

Deus. Como pôde ter esquecido que Michael estava na festa? Sentiu-se tão protegida naqueles braços que esquecera de tudo. Esquecera que não sabia cozinhar. Esquecera também que era monitora-chefe e festas daquele tipo precisavam de autorização. O bom senso havia abandonado seu corpo apenas com o toque daquelas mãos. Céus. Não podia acreditar no poder que James Potter exercia sobre ela.

- Vi vocês dois dançando... e não gostei... - como pôde ter sido tão fria com Michael. Deveria ter resolvido tudo entre eles antes de aproximar-se de Potter. Deus. Era uma vibora. Uma maldita.

- Nos estavamos apenas dançando. - falou em tom baixo enquanto terminava o curativo. A enfermeira não poderia saber aonde estavam e o por quê do corte. Não naquele horario.

- Eu não gostei. - ouviu a reposta dada no mesmo tom.

- Bem... eu sim... - respondeu finalmente o encarando. Teria que terminar com aquilo. Estava o iludindo e não queria isso fazer isso com o pobre amigo. - Michael, eu sinto muito, mas...

- Mas está apaixonada por Potter. - falou amargo. Observou aquele corpo levantar-se com uma habilidade incrivel. - Sabe, Lilly, eu realmente pensei que você fosse diferente. - e partiu pelo longo corredor.

Sentiu uma profunda magoa com as palavras do garoto. Mas realmente não tinha tempo para levar o sentimento a serio. Levantou-se e correu até o quadro. Ofegante, falou a senha e atravessou a passagem. Com seu melhor sorriso procurou James pelos convidados. Tal sorriso foi se desfazendo quando percebeu que ele não estava lá. Caminhou por entre os demais com os olhos atentos a qualquer cabelo rebelde que passasse por seu campo de visão. Sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe para um canto isolado. Voltou a sorrir, porém, não era de Potter a mão. Era de Sirius.

- Ele não está aqui, se é isso que quer saber. - falou gelado. Parecia irritado com sua presença. Deus. O que teria feito?

- Aonde ele esta? - perguntou realmente curiosa.

- Provavelmente treinando. Sabe, Evans, você deveria parar de o iludir. - falou emparedando-a parecendo ameaçador, naquele momento. - Se não o ama, fale isso pra ele. Mas não o faça sofrer nem um minuto a mais o iludindo, entendeu? - assentiu com a cabeça, desviando do olhar frio.

Sentiu aquele corpo se afastar. Fitou aqueles olhos azuis e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ao ver a expressão confusa de Sirius, começou a rir.

- Você realmente é amigo de Potter. - falou ainda sorrindo. - Vou me lembrar disso no futuro - e sem mais explicações, deixou o salão rapidamente.

Prosseguiu correndo pelos interminaveis corredores de Hogwarts. De todos os lugares do castelo, por quê justo a ala de quadribol? Santo Deus. Se todo aquele esforço levasse a um namoro, exigiria de Potter um horario pra treinar. Já passava de meia noite e um trovão anunciava uma forte chuva começara naquele momento. Chegou aos imensos portões e com um grande esforço os abriu. Correu pela grama molhada e sentiu as gotas de chuva lhe enxarcarem por inteiro. Quando finalmente chegou na quadra, tentou em vão recuperar o fôlego.

- Potter! - gritou quando o viu pousar na grama molhada, na mesma situação que a sua.

Estranhou o fato dele prosseguir o caminho como se não tivesse a escutado. Culpou a chuva e correu em sua direção.

- Potter... - falou buscando o ar. Realmente estava dificil respirar. Não costumava correr daquele jeito. Somente quando era avisada de alguma travessura ou plano diabolico de algum calouro atrevido

Quando o rapaz virou-se, mau reconheceu seu rosto. Retinha uma expressão gelida, causada pelo odio. Arregalou os olhos com a surpresa e tentou sorrir. Ouviu sua voz sair mais forte que os trovões que teimavam a cair na floresta proibida.

- O que foi? - uma pergunta grosseira. Impaciente.

- Estava lhe procurando. - falou assustada. Foi então que entendeu. Ele viu ela deixando o salão com Michael, mas não sabia o que acontecera apos isso. Deus. Como ele podia ser tão burro?

- Agora me achou. Era só isso? - perguntou sarcastico. Não soube responder. Um silencio morto caiu entre os dois. Somente a chuva podia ser ouvida. - Adeus.

- Não! - e puxou-lhe a mão. - Não até você me escutar.

- Escutar o que, Evans? - Oh, Deus. Estava a chamando de Evans. Ele realmente estava bravo. - Escutar mais um dos seus malditos Não? Escutar que eu deveria crescer e parar de me achar o dono do mundo? Pois bem, já tive o suficiente por esses longos anos. Já cansei de tentar ser melhor para você. Tentar ser tão perfeito quanto você e o seu mundo! - e observou aquele corpo virar-se e continuar caminhar.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem de maneira insuportavel. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Não podia deixar ele ir embora sem saber da verdade.

- Eu terminei com Michael! - gritou com os olhos fechados. - Ouviu? Eu terminei com ele!

Obriu os olhos lentamente, com medo do que poderia ver. Ele havia parado. Estava apenas a escutando. Tinha a atenção necessária.

- E eu não sou perfeita como todas as garotas que você costuma sair, Potter - continuou gritando, mesmo percebendo que ele havia se virado e no momento, a encarava sem oculos. Não treinava com eles. Usava um feitiço qualquer. - Eu não sei cozinhar. - viu ele dar um passo em sua direção. - Eu detesto o meu cabelo. Eu rôo as unhas quando me sinto nervosa e ansiosa. E tenho o hábito de morder os lábios quando estou curiosa, por isso eles sempre estão vermelhos quando você me observa na aula de Poções. Ouviu? Eu não sou perfeita como Sarah, Rosana, e as meninas que preenchem sua interminavel lista! - respirou fundo e sentiu as gotas de chuva acompandas de suas lagrimas.

Não conseguiu fitar aqueles olhos magicalmente esverdeados. Não quando estavam tão perto de si.

- Eu sou alergico a gatos. - ouviu aquela voz. Encarou-o assustada com a afirmativa. - Quando fico nervoso despenteio os cabelos, mesmo que tente me controlar. Tá certo, admito que as vezes os despentei-os apenas pra te provocar. É o meu hábito, te provocar. - e aquele sorriso formou-se em seus labios perfeitos. - E sim, não tenho horario pra treinar, é algo que terá que se acostumar. - observou aqueles dentes puramente brancos.

- Você faz feitiço de clareamento para mante-los tão brancos? - perguntou realmente curiosa.

- Como disse? - respondeu confuso. Não pôde controlar o riso. Deus. Sempre fazia as perguntas mais improprias, nos horarios mais inoportunos.

- Nada, Potter. Esqueça - e continuou a rir. Até que sentiu aquela mão enluvada levantar-lhe o queixo.

- Sabe, Lilly. Se vamos ter algo mais serio, terá que parar de me chamar de Potter. - sentiu aquela respiração falhado perto de seu rosto.

- Está bem.. James - e quebrou o resto da minima distancia que restava entre seus labios. Entregou-se totalmente e sentiu aqueles braços a envolverem em um abraço quente. Continuou com o beijo inebriante até que o oxigenio se fez necessario em ambos os pulmões.

Resolução de ano novo. Convencer James a treinar apenas nas terças e quintas. E comprar-lhe um gel de cabelos. Se estivessem modelados e duros, não deria como bagunça-los.

* * *

**

Fim

**

* * *

muito obrigada a todos que leram a fic o/ se realmente gostaram, ou têm alguma critica necessária, mandem uma review. thanks a lot! 


End file.
